Forbidden
by WindTree
Summary: Love and Friendship ganti judul!/HanHun/ChanHo/BaekSoo/ KittyDeerPanda ganti pen name!
1. Chapter 1

**Love And Friendship**

Author : KittyDeerPanda

Pair : ChanHun, LuBaek/HanBaek

Rate : PG 13+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read.

\(=^-^)/

\(^-^=)/

IF YOU DON'T LIKE… JUST DON'T READ THIS FF.

KittyDeerPanda Present

.

.

Love And Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya.

'You Got've 22 missed calls and 34 new message' Chanyeol menatap semua tulisan yang tercetak di handphonenya dengan pandangan datar.

"I'm sorry baby, but I want to be alone now" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal mencoba untuk menutup mata, mencoba menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus bergetar tanda panggilan masuk 'BabyHunnie is Calling'

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan isak tangis "I'm sorry hyung, I'm really…really sorry" Sehun tahu jika dia terus menangis dia takkan bisa pergi ke kampus besok, dia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya berharap jika waktu bisa di ulang,dia mungkin takkan terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sehun meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tak melawan saat Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya? kenapa dia tak mencoba kabur saat Jongin mencoba menciumnya? kenapa dia tak menendang Jongin saat dia mencoba membuka bajunya…? kenapa..?kenapa…?kenapa..?

Luhan menyenderkan badannya di samping pintu dia mendengar isakan Sehun, well kamarnya ada di sebelah Sehun, tentu saja dia mendengar semua isakan Sehun. Luhan membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya, dia tak bisa berbuat apapun, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mencoba menjaga sepupunya itu agar tidak terlalu terlalut dalam rasa bersalah.

"I need my Baekhyun now" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya "kenapa kau disini?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping pintu kamar Sehun "kau ingin ke kampus atau tidak?" Luhan langsung bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi,Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,. "makanlah, maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah" dan setelahnya Luhan langsung meninggalkan kamar Sehun, Sehun hanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Luhan memacu mobil Audi A5 Sportbacknya menuju rumah Baekhyun, Luhan berusaha untuk tak terlalu memikirkan Sehun dirumah, walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat selama Sehun masih tinggal bersamanya Sehun masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"gwenchana?" Baekhyun menatap namjachingunya, Luhan memang dingin tapi tak biasanya dia bersikap lebih dingin. Luhan bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya tadi.

"nan gwenchana, aku hanya sedikit memikirkan Sehun" Luhan menjawab sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lembut. "ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran "ada sedikit masalah dengan Chanyeol" "apa berhubungan dengan Jongin?" Luhan langsung melirik Baekhyun "dari mana kau tahu?" Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasaranya "kau terlalu cuek Lu, semua mahasiswa tahu jika Jongin mengincar Sehun dari semester 2, dia tetap mengejar Sehun walaupun dia tahu Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol selama 4 tahun" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Hyunie, bisakah kau selalu memberitahuku semua gosip yang berkaitan dengan Sehun?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lembut setelah dia memarkirkan mobilnya di gedung parkir kampus.

Baekhyun tersenyum "tentu saja Lu, aku akan memberitahumu semua gosip yang berhubungan dengan Sehunnie~" ucap Baekhyun riang "gomawo Love" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan kecupan manis mengawali pagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kampus, dia tak ingin masuk kekelasnya sekarang. Dia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu tapi…rasanya terlalu sakit saat melihat wajahnya.

Pemandangan itu kembali berputar, Sehun yang tengah Make Out dengan Jongin di gedung olahraga yang tak terpakai, "shit!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar,dia tak bisa seperti ini terus, Sehun pasti punya alasan tentang kejadian itu.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat di hadapanya berdiri sosok Kim Jongin, Jongin memamerkan seringainya, Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya mencoba menahan untuk tidak memukul namja berengsek yang ada di hadapanya ini.

"lebih baik kau lepaskan Sehun" nada datar keluar dari bibir Jongin "make me.. sampai kapanpun ku takkan pernah melepaskan Sehun" Jongin tersenyum sinis "kau tahu Sehun mempunyai tubuh yang indah and… Sexy" Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol menatap jijik Jongin "I know dan jangan coba memancing emosiku aku ada urusan, My Sehunnie sedang menungguku sekarang" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Luhan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang makin lama makin menghilang, Luhan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok Jongin yang juga menatapnya, Jongin sedikit tersentak saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan walaupun di lapisi kacamata tapi tatapan mata itu amat sangat dingin dan menusuk, di kampus ini tak ada yang berani mengusik Luhan jika ada yang berani mengusik hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan maka bersiaplah untuk menyewa kamar di ruangan ICU dan Jongin cukup paham untuk tidak menggangu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar Luhan dan Jongin menatap penasaran mereka berdua, pasti Jongin menganggu Luhan, semua orang yang ada di sana berpikiran sama, Luhan tipe orang yang lebih memilih diam jika ada masalah bessar di kampus tapi dia akan jadi sangat mengerikan saat ada yang menganggu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya dan hanya sang namjachingu-Baekhyun- yang bisa 'menjinakan' Luhan saat Luhan mengamuk.

"aku akan beritahu kau satu hal, jangan pernah menggangu Sehun" ucapan Luhan membuat semua orang yang medengarnya tersentak, ada hubungan apa Luhan dengan Sehun, Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah terlihat dekat "kenapa?" Jongin menatap penasaran Luhan, apa Luhan juga menyukai Sehun tapi seingat Jongin Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih, "it's simple, dia sepupuku selama dia tinggal bersamaku dia tanggung jawabku, jadi sebelum aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit lebih baik kau jauhi Sehun" semua orang langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya, mereka sama sekali tak tahu jika Luhan dan Sehun itu sepupu mereka sama sekali tak dekat.

"disini kau rupanya" semua mata menatap arah Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju Luhan, di pelukanya lengan Luhan "come on kau janji menemaniku shopping"Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lembut, tangannya yang bebas terangkat, mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun "pikirkan perkataanku barusan" pandangan dingin nan menusuk langsung kembali muncul saat menatap Jongin dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluk lenganya.

"fuck" umpat Jongin pelan dia tak mungkin lagi bisa bermain-main dengan Sehun, dia masih cukup pintar untuk tidak menganggu Sehun setelah apa yang Luhan katakan tadi.

* * *

Chanyeol memacu mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta miliknya menuju rumah Sehun(yang juga rumah Luhan) dia tak tahu Sehun ada di rumah atau tidak tapi yang jelas Sehun tidak ada di kampus. Chanyeol membunyikan klasksonnya saat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sehun.

Security pun membukakan pintu gerbang, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terlihat seperti istana itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu utama beberapa maid langsung menyambutnya ketika pintu di buka, Chanyeol sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Sehun bahkan orang tua Sehun tahu jika Sehun berpacaran dengannya.

"tuan muda Sehun ada di kamarnya tuan muda Chanyeol" ucap maid bername-tag Jessica, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga (kamar Sehun ada di lantai 3)

Sehun menatap kosong layar ponselnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak membalas pesannya, Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari jika orang yang pesanya dia tunggu kini sudah ada di hadapnya, menatap dirinya lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, Silver Hair milik Sehun tampak acak-acakan, begitu juga bajunya, Chanyeol menghebuskan nafasnya pelan dia berjalan dengan sepelan mungkin ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersentak pelan saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, "Chanyeol-hyung?" ucap Sehun lirih "hmmm" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukanya, Chanyeol merasakan bahu Sehun bergetar "ulljima baby.." Chanyeol mengecup aliran air mata di pipi Sehun. "m-mianhae… jeongmal m-mianhae.." Sehun terus mengucapakan kata maaf berulang-ulang "baby…" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Sehun tapi Sehun tetap masih mengucapkan kata-kata maafnya berulang-ulang.

"stop it baby… aku memaafkanmu aku tahu kau tak bersalah, ku mohon jangan seperti ini…." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dalam, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat Sehun seperti ini. Sehun menghentikan ucapanya,di tatapnya mata Chanyeol Sehun melihat rasa cinta dan rasa sakit di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum, di usapnya air mata Sehun. "aigo.. nae baby kenapa menyeramkan begini" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Silver Sehun yang acak-acakan dengan jari-jarinya.

* * *

Sehun tengah menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Chanyeol, "kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol memainkan jarinya di helaian rambut Silver Sehun, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kajja kita makan, aku tak mau kau sakit Luhan bisa membunuhku jika itu terjadi" Chanyeol berdiri begitu juga Sehun, Chanyeol menautkan jarinya di jari Sehun, mereka berjalan pelan menuju meja makan.

Luhan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam belanjaannya, Luhan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan intes, saat Baekhyun cemberut, tersenyum, bingung. Luhan tersenyum kecil dia beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie~ annyeong~~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol turun dari tangga. "annyeong Baekkie-hyung" balas Sehun. "hanya Sehun yang kau sapa eoh?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa kecil menyaksikan Chanyeol yang kini berdebat dengan Baekhyun, Sehun duduk tepat di depan Luhan, "kau belum makan?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah mengolesi roti kejunya dengan selai strawberry, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengigit rati yang baru saja dia buat.

Seorang maid tampak meletakkan segelas susu dan air putih di samping Sehun, setelahnya sang maidpun kembali ke dapur. Luhan menarik pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya jika Luhan mulai menarik pinggannya berarti Luhan meminta dia berhenti berbicara,

Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuan Luhan, Chanyeol memeluk bahu Sehun.

"sebentar lagi liburan musim panas mau liburan bersama?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun, "liburan kemana?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit."jeju atau nami?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

"kita sudah sering kesana, bagaimana kalau kita ke London? Akan ada Fireworks festival disana" ucap Luhan sambil menopangkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"kita ajak Kris, Suho, Kyungsoo dan Lay~" Sehun hanya diam sambil meminum susunya, dan pembicara tentang liburan pun terus berlangsung.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Friendship.

Author : KittyDeerPanda

Cast/Pair : ChanHun, LuBaek/HanBaek, KrisSoo, SuLay.

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship

Warning : Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Typo(s), Crack Pair.

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

.

Love and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan Luhan di sampingnya, Luhan tak mengijinkannya membawa mobilnya sendiri jadi dia berangkat dengan Luhan, Sehun bisa saja meminta Chanyeol menjemputnnya tapi namja tinggi itu tak ada kuliah pagi, hari ini begitu juga Baekhyun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari beberapa pasang mata tampak memperhatikannya, Luhan hanya melirik setiap orang yang kedapatan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan pervert.

Luhan dan Chanyeol harus bekerja lebih ekstra untuk menjaga Sehun mulai sekarang, Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun "kelasmu di mulai 7 menit lagi, percepat langkahmu" Sehun mengedipkan matanya, sejak kapan Luhan tahu jadwal kelasnya? Sehun ingin bertanya tapi Luhan malah mendorongnya memasuki kelasnya dan setelah itu dia malah berlari menuju kelasnya. Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

* * *

Sehun mengaduk-aduk Bubble Tea yang ada di depanya, dia menunggu Chanyeol tapi sudah 15 menit tapi Chanyeol tak muncul-muncul juga, "hey baby mian aku terlambat, Baekhyun memintaku menjemputnya" Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Sehun, Sehun melirik Chanyeol kesal.

"aw… I'm really..really sorry baby" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun, di tariknya pinggang Sehun agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"heyoo~! Jangan menyebarkan kemesraan disini" Chanyeol melirik kesal ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan-hyung mana Baekkie-hyung?" Baekhyun mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya, "kelasnya mendapat jam tambahan mungkin baru keluar 20 menit lagi" Baekhyun membuka kunci ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu.

To : AngryDragonWu, JunMaHao, XingXingLay, KyungSooSo.

Kalian dimana~~~~?

'send'

Baekhyun terus melirik pintu masuk kantin, Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku berjalan menuju counter Canteen, "orange Juice 1, Iced Moccacino 1 dan cheese cakenya 2" Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya begitu dia sampai di depan penjaga kantin.

"eh?" Baekhyun melirik ke belakang saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, "aku mau Iced Mocca" bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun, "sudah ku pesankan" Baekhyun tersenyum manis,

Drrrt…drrtt… Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah memainkan ponselnya, "ini pesananya" Luhan melepaskan pelukanya dia mengambil pesanan Baekhyun, Setelah mengucapan terimakasih, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun ke meja di mana Sehun berada.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya, Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, Luhan menata makan pesanan yang di pesan Baekhyun tadi di depan mereka.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan poselnya.

AngryDragonWu (1/115)

AngryDragonWu: ku sedang di perpustakaan dengan Kyungsoo wae?

20-07-2013

Me: cepat kekantin~ aku, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun ingin mendiskusikan tentang liburan dengan kalian

20-07-2013

AngryDragonWu: arra, tunggu 10 menit lagi.

20-07-2013

Me: Ok~~~

20-07-2013

JunMaHao (1/208)

JunMaHao: wae, Baekkie? Aku ada di ruang dance menemani Lay latihan.

20-07-2013

Me: cepat ke kantin~ aku, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun ingin mendiskusikan tentang liburan dengan kalian

20-07-2013

JunMaHao: Liburan? Arra tunggu ne aku dan Lay akan segera kesana.

20-07-2013

Me: Palli~palli~palli~

20-07-2013

"Kau sedang apa Hyunnie?"Luhan melirik Baekhyun sambil meminum Iced Moccanya, "mengirim pesan ke Kris, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Suho. Sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas" Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil meminum orange juicenya.

Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok penuh cheese cake ke mulutnya, "mereka lama~~" Sehun tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah Baekhyun walaupun dia yang paling muda tapi sifat Baekhyun lebih kekanak-kanakan dari dia.

"kau ingin sesuatu Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun "hmm.. aku mau Strawberry Shortcake" Sehun kembali mengaduk-ngaduk bubble teanya, "tunggu ne" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum bangkit berjalan menuju conter kantin.

Luhan melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Baekhyun sesekali dia melirik Sehun yang masih setia mengaduk-ngaduk bubble teanya.

Beberapa pasang mata tampak menatap pintu masuk kantin,tampak 4 orang namja berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Sehun berada, pandangan kagum tampak terpancar di setiap mata yang memandang meja itu, siapa yang tidak kagum jika melihat 8 namja tampan tampak duduk bersama? Walaupun masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan tapi tetap saja fans-fans mereka terus bertambah.

"London?" Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tampak antusias menceritakan rencana liburan bersama. Sehun hanya menatap hyung-hyungnya kini terus berbincang tentang liburan musim panas, Sehun menyuapkan strawberry shortcake yang di pesankan Chanyeol tadi ke mulutnya sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke cakenya.

Luhan menghela nafas sangat pelan, Luhan mencoba kembali menatap teman-temanya yang tampak sibuk dengan perbincangan-apa-yang-kita-lakukan-saat-di-London- nanti.

* * *

Luhan tampak sibuk mepersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke London besok, mereka berencana untuk tinggal di London selama 1 minggu. Tangannya terus merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya menyusunnya sedemikian rupa, setelah selesai dengan kopernya Luhan mengambil backpacknya, dia mulai memasukan Camera Saku, Ipod, Ipad, Novel, beberapa permen, P3K, PowerBank dan beberapa Charger. Luhan memeriksa dompetnya, kemarin dia dan Sehun pergi ke bank untuk menukarkan uang mereka dengan uang Dollar, credit card, kartu identitas dan sebagainya.

Luhan menutup Backpacknya, dia menata Koper dan Backpacknya di samping lemari agar mudah dia bawa besok

"Luhan-hyung…" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya "eum.. bisakan kau membantuku menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok" Luhan tersenyum kecil, Sehun tak pernah berubah dia masih saja tak bisa menyiapkan barang-barangnya sendri.

Tangan Luhan bergerak gesit menata baju-baju Sehun di koper Sehun, matanya terus bergerak menatap lemari dan koper, otaknya terus berpikir kira-kira apa lagi yang akan dia masukan ke koper Sehun.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak sibuk menata barang-barangnya di kopernya, Sehun sebenarnya tak enak dengan Luhan, dia selalu merepotkan sepupunya itu dengan hal-hal remeh seperti menata koper, membereskan lemari, menata komik-komiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Luhan.

Sehun menatap backpacknya "aku harus memasukan apa kedalam sini?" Sehun menata Luhan dengan pandangan bingung, Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya, "sampai kapan kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengurusmu Sehun?" Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "selamanya?" Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia mengusap-usap rambut Silver Sehun.

"kau harus memasukan Ipod, Novel dan Ipad, ah..kau juga harus membawa powerBank kita tak tahu kapan batterai kita lowdan jangan lupa Charger" Luhan terus mengucapkan barang-barang yang akan Sehun bawa, Sehun langsung memasukan barang-barang yang di ucapkan Luhan ke tasnya.

"ah.. kau juga harus membawa SunScreen, Pelembab dan Lipblam" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya "aku bukan yeoja hyung" "aku tahu tapi barang-barang itu wajib kau bawa, jika kau tak membawanya maka aku yang akn membawanya" "arra..arra" Sehun berjalan ke meja belajarnya di bukanya laci paling bawah, tangannya tampak mengambil barang-barang yang di sebutkan Luhan untuk dia bawa nanti.

"gomawo hyung sudah membantuku" Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini duduk di bangku belajarnya, "hmm, cheonma" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar sampai tangan Sehun menahan lengan kanannya, Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"bisakah hyung tidur denganku malam ini?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dia takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sehun, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban permintaan Sehun, Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum sangat manis.

TBC.

A/N

Gomawo yang udah mau baca FF aneh nan gaje ini~~~ mian ngga bales Rieview kalian tapi tenang aja, ku baca kok~ sekali lagi gomawo/bow/

Format pesan di atas itu Conversation di Nokia X2-02~ ponsel kesayangan ku~~


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Friendship

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : ChanHun, LuBaek/HanBaek, LayHo, KrisD.O

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(S), CrackPair!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

.

Love and Friendship

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sehun menggeratkan gengamannya pada tali backpacknya, matanya terus melirik pintu masuk bandara, lelah berdiri Sehun memilih duduk di kursi tunggu bandara sendirian, dia tak benar-benar sendiri sebenarnya ada Luhan yang menemaninya tapi sepupunya itu sedang membeli sandwich, mereka tak sempat sarapan jadi Luhan berinisiatif membeli sarapan saat di bandara.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, tangannya tampak menenteng bungkusan yang berisi sarapan mereka berdua. Luhan menundukan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun yang kini tengah menatap Layar ponselnya, "ini.." Luhan menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan yang dia bawa pada Sehun.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Suho, D.O dan Lay tampak berjalan beriringan memasuki bandara. Chanyeol tampak menyusuri setiap sudut bandara mencari kekasihnya begitupun Baekhyun.

"mereka disana kajja sebelum Luhan mengamuk" Kris langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Kyungsoo hanya diam mengikuti Kris walaupun agak sedikit kesulitan karena Kris lebih tinggi tentu saja kakinya lebih panjang dari Kyungsoo kadang Kyungsoo berpikir kenapa dia mau menerima Kris saat namja tinggi itu menyatakannya cintanya 2 tahun lalu, dia malah terlihat seperti adik yang sedang di seret kakaknya agar berjalan lebih cepat ketimbang sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan bersama.

* * *

Sehun tetap diam sambil memakan Sandwich kejunya kadang-kadang Sehun meminum susu hangat yang juga di belikan oleh Luhan, Luhan sendiri sudah menghabiskan sarapanya, Luhan menatap ke arah namja-namja yang tampak sedikit berlari menuju mereka.

"Sehunnie?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Chanyeol yang juga mentapnya "ne? Chanyeol-hyung?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tangannya terangkat mengusap remah roti yang ada di sudut bibir Sehun, "kau makan seperti anak kecil"

"berhenti bermesraan lebih baik kita siap-siap" Suho menbenarkan letak tas yang ada di pundaknya, dia menatap papan pengumuman keberakngkatan.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, "cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap Luhan sambil melirik Sehun. "kau sudah sarapan Hyunnie?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya diraihnya lengan Luhan dan langsung di bawa kepelukanya, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kebiasan Baekhyun yang selalu suka memeluk lengannya dimanapun mereka berada, Luhan pernah bertanya pada Baekhyun kenapa dia suka memeluk lengannya Baekhyun hanya menjawab _"aku tak suka melihat tatapan lapar namja-namja ataupun yeoja-yeoja itu, Luhannie itu milikku"_

Lay meraih tangan Suho "kajja" Lay menarik lembut tangan Suho berbeda dengan Kris yang suka menarik Kyungsoo seperti menarik hewan peliharaan walaupun kyungsoo terlihat seperti puppy apalagi dengan mata besarnya itu.

Sehun sudah menghabiskan makananya mulai bangkit dari duduknya, setelah membuang sampah dia langsung menarik kopernya, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sehun membawa Sehun berjalan lebih dekat dengannya.

Kris kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tetap pasrah di tarik-tarik Kris seperti hewan peliharaan.

* * *

Sehun menyamankan duduknya di samping jendela, dia mengambil novel dan Ipod dari backpacknya setelahnya dia memberikan backpacknya ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung meletakan Backpack Sehun di bagasi atas.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun, Sehun langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol.

Kris mengambil Ipad Kyungsoo dari Backpack Kyungsoo, Kris juga mengambil beberapa batang coklat, setelahnya dia menyimpan backpack kyungsoo di bagasi.

"gomawo…" Kyungsoo meraih Ipad dan coklat yang kris berikan, "jika mengantuk tidurlah, aku tahu kau semalan tak tidur" Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil berpura-pura memainkan Ipadnya.

"Lu~ kau membawa bantal leher?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk backpack miliknya, "hmm" Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan tampak menarik 2 bantal Leher dari dalam tasnya.

"gomawo~" Baekhyun menerima bantal Leher itu, Luhan tampak menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang duduk disamping bangku miliknya, Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari PSP yang ada di tangannya ke arah Luhan,

Luhan menyerahkan bantal leher ke arah Chanyeol matanya tampak memberi isyarat menunjuk Sehun, Chanyeol yang mengerti isyarat Luhan langsung mengambil bantal leher itu.

"kau ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu Suho" Lay yang kini tengah memasukan backpacknya ke bagasi menatap Suho,Suho tampak berpikir sebentar sejenak sebelum mengelengkan kepalanya "aku mau tidur~ kemarin ku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut" Lay tampak mengaggukan kepalanya samar.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah pangkuannya, "Luhan yang memberikannya" jawaban Chanyeol singkat.

"lebih baik kita segera ke rumah" Chenyeol menatap langit London yang gelap gulita, Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun dia tahu Sehun sedikit kedinginan.

Luhan mengecheck ponselnya, "kajja jemputan kita ada di depan" Luhan berjalan dengan Baekhyun masih setia memeluk lengannya, di ikuti Kris yang memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan Lay yang mengenggam tangan Suho.

* * *

Luhan dan Kris sudah menyewa sebuah rumah sebagai tempat tinggal mereka untuk 1 minggu kedepan alasanya simple mereka hanya ingin bebas.

Sehun menatap rumah mungil yang cukup nyaman, di dalamnya terdapat 4 kamar, Sehun tampak berkeliling menyusuri rumah sewaan itu. "kau suka?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dia kini tengah duduk di teras belakang sambil menatap bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota London.

Luhan melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, di pakaikannya jaket itu ke tubuh Sehun, "sudah mulai larut sebaiknya kau tidur" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun (Luhan mendengar Baekhyun berteriak memanggilnya dari dalam kamar)

"kenapa masih di sini hmm?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol "belum mengantuk" "tapi hari sudah larut, apa perlu ku buatkan susu hangat agar kau lebih mudah tidur?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "tak perlu" Chanyeol langsung mengendong Sehun, Sehun langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan Kris, sesekali dia menguap "pagi Kyungie" "pagi Luhan-hyung" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja makan "kau masih mengantuk hmm?" Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan sederhana melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menopangkan dagunya di meja "sedikit, Baekhyun-hyung belum bangun?" Kyungsoo menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan, adakalanya Kyungsoo merasa iri pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memiliki kekasih yang baik dan perhatian seperti Luhan. Andai yang menjadi kekasih Luhan itu dirinya.

"gwenchana?" Luhan meletakan beberapa piring berisi nasi goring di atas meja, sesekali dia melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak melamun "gwenchana~ hanya sedikit mengantuk" Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan hal seperti itu jika Kris tahu Kris bisa marah padanya.

"pagi Luhan-hyung, Kyungsoo-hyung" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan "pagi Sehun" "pagi Sehunnie" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bangku tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo "kau masih mengantuk?" Luhan meletakan segelas susu vanilla hangat di samping Sehun, "sedikit" balas Sehun singkat "mana Chanyeol-hyung?" "sedang mandi mungkin"

"jadi hari ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Lay pada Luhan, Luhan meletakan sendoknya, diraihnya ponsel yang ada di sampingnya "hmm.. Fireworks Festival di hari Rabu jadi, hari ini kita ke Kebun binatang ZSL" Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Sehun mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya dia sedang tak ingin makan "Sehun, jika kau tak lapar jangan mainkan makananmu" semua pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah mendapatkan sedikit 'kata-kata mutiara' dari Kyungsoo

"aku tak memainkannya hyung, hanya mengaduk-aduknya.. auch.. appo~!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Kyungsoo "apa bedanya pabbo" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Sehun prihatin pasalnya tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat Kyungsoo sedang mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya bahkan Kris saja tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo diam hanya satu orang yang bisa-

"sudalah Kyungie lebih baik kau habiskan sarapanmu dan Sehun di kulkas ada apple jika kau tak lapar" dan seperti dugaan Chanyeol hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjaalan Sehun terus memakan applenya,Sehun bukan sedang diet bukan, dia hanya sedang malas memakan-makanan berat di pagi hari biasanya dia hanya memakan roti dengan selai di tambah segelas susu hangat, dan beruntunganya Sehun karena Luhan sudah menyiapkan apple khusus untuknya.

"kita berpisah ne, kita bertemu lagi 3 jam di sini ok" Setelah mengucapkan itu Lay langsung menarik Suho ke salah satu kadang Harimau, seperti nya Lay lupa jika Suho tak menyukai atau bisa di bilang takut dengan binatang-binatang buas.

Kris dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kadang penguin, Kyungsoo menatap takjub penguin-penguin yang ada di kandangnya, Kris hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo sesekali tanganya tampak mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

"kita double date~ ne.." Baekhyun menatap ChanHun couple yang saling berpegangan tangan, Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak "apa tak apa-apa? Aku takut kami menganggu kalian" ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, di eratkannya pelukannya di lengan kiri Luhan, "tentu saja tak apa-apa biasanya kita juga sering berpergian bersama bukan?" Sehun kembali berpikir, "baiklah"

* * *

"huwaaa~ panda~~" Baekhyun dan Sehun sibuk memperhatikan tingkah panda yang berada di dalam kandang, sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol sibuk memotret kekasih mereka masing-masing, Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa saat menyaksikan panda kecil yang tengah bermain dengan ayunan yang ada di dalam kandang, Luhan mengalihkannya pandangannya menuju Sehun yang tingkahnya tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun hanya saja Sehun tidak tertawa seperti Baekhyun dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol kini tengah mengenakan backpack yang tadi sehun pakai, dia tak ingin sehun membawa benda-benda berat, Chanyeol takut sehun kelelahan padahal backpack Sehun tidak terlalu berat tapi tetap saja Chanyeol memaksa untuk membawanya.

"aku mau Ice-cream.." Sehun menatap kedai Ice-cream yang cukup ramai, "biar ku belikan, kau mau ikut Luhan?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatap Baekhyun "kau mau Ice-cream Hyunnie?" Tanya Luhan yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, "kami menunggu di bangku itu ne?" Baekhyun menunjuk bangku kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "arra tunggu sebentar" Luhan mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun.

* * *

"panassssss" Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang menetes di Lehernya, "aku membawa tissue tapi tasku ada di Chanyeol-hyung" Sehun mengerak-gerakan tangannya mencoba mengipasi Baekhyun yang kepanasan.

"Sehun?" Sehun memandang yeoja yang tengah memanggil namanya "noona?"

"hmm… I want two cups strawberry, one cup vanilla, two cup chocolate and one cup Green tea" Luhan menyebutkan pesanannya, Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya "apa Suho-hyung baik-baik saja ne?" Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak tahu semoga saja dia tidak pingsan" Luhan menerima Ice-cream Chocolate dan Green tea langsug di serahkannya Ice-cream itu ke Chanyeol.

"kajja kita kembali sebelum Ice-creamnya meleleh" ucap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap langit cerah kota London. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terimaksih Luhan mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun berada.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat Sehun yang kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja, Luhan tersentak 'dia…' lain Luhan lain juga Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap tak suka yeoja yang berbicara akrab dengan Sehun, berbagai pertanyaan melintas di otaknya, Sehun tak mudah akrab dengan orang lain jika dia bisa sebegitu akrabnya dengan yeoja tersebut pasti yeoja itu salah satu orang yang Sehun sayangi atau Sehun anggap keberadaannya. Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan yeoja itu, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat Sehun berada.

Luhan mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati kenapa dia bisa bertemu yeoja itu disini? Kalau dia tak ingat jika Baekhyun dan Sehun ada di sana mungkin dia sudah memutar tubuhnya menjauhi yeoja itu.

TBC.

A/N.

Thanks yang udah review~ jeongmal gamshaminda/deep bow/, ku bakal update FF berchapterku bergiliran ne..

Ku udh nulis beberapa hints konflik di balesan review~ silahkan baca kalau mau kalau ngga ya udah~~~ langsung skip aja ke kotak review~

Sekarang ku mau balas review chapter 2~

**Hunhanshipper.**

Hmmm tergantung dari mana sudut pandangnya~ hahaha~ tapi yang jelas Luhan itu tokoh utama di FF~ bukan hanya Sehun yang keliatan ada 'something' tapi semua cast juga punya 'something' sama lulu~~

**Cho Ai Lyn.**

Nanti bakaldi certain kenapa orang-orang takut sama Lulu~, ah~ ada yang bilang ChanHun romantic, gomawo~/bow/

**Baekshine.**

Yosh! Udah lanjut'-'9

**Ryeolu.**

Kai emang suka embat-embat punya orang/dor/di tembak kai/

Hahahahah~ ada yang mau HanHun, tergantung kalau sepupuan jauh masih bisa nikah tapi kalau sepupuan deket kayaknya ngga bisa tapiiiiiii….tak ada yang tak mungkin di FF ini kkkkk~ iya.. iyaaaaa~ ini udh di usahain biar ChanHunnya makin banyk… 'apa yang terlihat di luar belum tentu sama dengan yang di dalam' itu karakter Luhan jadi bisa aja di luar dia kelihataan cinta banget sama Baekhyun tapiiiiiii belum tentu di dalamnya~~~/di lempar luhan ke sungai han/

**Nin nina.**

Seberapa deketnya mereka masih mysteri~mysteri~ molla~ molla~/dance nu abo/ Chanyeol marah karena liat sehun make out sama kai~ Sehun itu termasuk dalam kategori murid tersexy di kampusnya dan kai~~~ kepincut(?) sama keseksian Sehun/di hajar HunKai/

**FujoFuji.**

Ini udah lanjut kok chingu~ ecieee~ ada yang suka karakter Sehun/pokepoke Sehun pake piso/

**Askasufa**

Sengaja~~~ weeee~ hahahaha… Chanyeolnya lagi di kurung bentar jadinya Sehun sama Luhan dulu/plak/ karena FF yang castnya KrisD.O jarang jadinya Kris sma D.O~(?) hidup LuBaek~/pasang banner/

**YoungChanBiased.**

Aww~ ada yang curiga sama hubungan HanHun, mungkin chapter depan bakal bercerita hubungan HanHun yang sebenarnyaaaaaaaaa~~~~

**Mitatitu**

Banyak yang merasakan HanHun ne… ckckckc~ hahahaha~ Baekhyun cantik sih makanya di pasangin sama Luhan yang sama-sama cantik~ kkkk~ biar serasi(?)

**Destyrahmasari.**

Iya nih ku juga mau ikut tapi ngga di ajak/pundung sambil mainin pasir/ sehun manja ke semuaaaa~ orang yang dia sayang~~~, oke udh lanjut kok~/hugback/

**Dazzling kpopers.**

/smirk/ Luhan sama Sehun itu punya 'somethingggg' aww~ tenang Kai ngga akan bener-bener mudur kok, sekarang Cuma lagi nyusun rencana buat ngedeketin sehun aja~

**Kim Mika.**

Sehun ngga manja kok Cuma suka nyusain orang-orang yang dia sayang/di bunuh Sehun/bangkit lagi/ iya nih pada mau nonton kembang api tapi ku ngga di ajak-ajak. Heheheheh~ jarang Kris couplean sama D.O padahal mereka imut kalau lagi berduaan~/efek liat foto" KrisD.O/ ok~ udah lanjut kok~~

**Evilfish1503**

Sebenernya ku udh selipin hints-hints konflik dri chapter pertama loh~ kalau bacanya teliti pasti nemuin kalimat-kalimat yang menjurus ke konflik~~ ChanBaek Vs HanHun? Hmm.. sebenernya di otak ku malah mau buat konflik yang lebih parah~~ kkkk~ sesuai judulnya Love and Friendship, cinta dan persahabatan apa bakal terus berjalan beriringan atau … sengaja~ sebenernya kan tokoh utamanya Luhan~~ bukan LuBaek/ChanHun/HanHun etc.. ini juga dalam proses pembuatan kok STEP ngga akan ku buat sepusing Love and Friendship makanya tingkah Luhan agak kekanak-kanakan disna ngga kyk di sini manly, dingin dlll~~~~ STEP bakal ku usahain update secepatnya~~~

Review for chapter 1.

**Rinie Hun.**

Cuma di make out kok ngga lebih/plak/ Kai masih belum mundur kok tenang aja~

**Shakyu**

Tadinya emang mau di buat oneshoot tapi ngga jadi~~ enakan chapter biar puas(?)

**Poetpoet.**

Gomawo udh suka~ ku penganut Crack Pair sih~ kecuali HunHan/HanHun ah… ada yang muji Chanyeol~ eccieeee…

**HunHanshipper.**

Ada yang suka karakter Luhan, ku juga suka kok/plak/ abisnya bosen liat luhan selaluuuuu~ jadi uke manis, luhan kan manly lebih manly dari sehun malah:3 Hidup seme Luhan! Emhhh~ sebenernya main castnya itu Luhan~

**Kim Mika.**

Iya nih Kainya udh terlalu nafsu sama Sehun sih/plak/tenang udh di peluk ma chanyeol kok… wks~

**Lee minji elf.**

Yosh! Gomawo~

**Ryu.**

Wks Luhan di samain sma batu es wkwkwkwk~ emang ada KrisSoo kok:3 aku kan ngeshipp mereka~

**Askasufa**

Iya nih kainya kejam ma Sehun, Yeolnya lagi menenangkan pikirannya dulu makanya ngga bls sms/tlp Sehun~ iya dong baekhyun gitu loh~/plak/kalau di Indonesia nanti bnyk mimisan masal liat seme-seme kece sma uke-uke manis~

Cuma make out sma sehun kok~ Chanyeol kan sayang ma Sehun makanya pengertian~~ ahhh~ mungkin nanti Sehun sma Luhan kok~ mungkinnn~/evil laugh/

**Dazzling kpopers.**

Belum di perkosa kok Cuma make out aja~ Sehun masih virgin kok/kabur/

**Chyshinji0204**

Ah.. nanti ku taro tbc tiap ada halaman biar banyak/plak/

**YoungChanBiased**

Belum rate-m kok Cuma nyerempet dikit(?)

**Destyramasari.**

Aku juga kangen ma ChanHun~mueheheheheh

**Blacknancho.**

Kai udh terlalu nafsu ma keseksian BabyHunnie makanya dia 'nyerang' Sehun~ semua member EXO muncul kok~ tenang~~

**Wolfsv.**

Sipppo'-'d

Ah.. kalau ku liat malah Luhan cantik di wolf drama vers mendingan di MV, eyelinernya..rambutnya… aku smpe syok ngeliatnya… sengaja~ kan sekarang bulan puasa jadi yang nyerempet ke M agak di umpetin dulu~ slam ChanHun Shipper'-'/

**Evilfish1503.**

Ku juga suka liat Sehun menderita, keliatan cantik(?) setujuuuuu… Luhan itu lebih manly dari Sehun sayang aja agak pendek jadi keliatan kyk uke/plak/

**Fujoshi-uke**

Lope u toooo/plak/ wks… ini di usahain update kilat kok~ tenang~~~

Thanks for all reviewer~~~ /deep bow/


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Friendship.

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : Chanhun! HanBaek! KrisD.O! LayHo! Slight HanHun! HanHo! HanSoo!

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Friendship and Romance.

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Love and Friendship Chapter 4!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Suho membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, Suho bersumpah akan membalas namja berdimple itu nanti, "gwenchana?" Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap cermin begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, "gwenchanayo" Suho menatap Luhan yang terpantul dari cermin, Luhan berjalan mendekati Suho "seharusnya kau bilang pada Lay jika kau tak menyukai hewan-hewan buas" Suho diam menatap Luhan yang kini tengah mencuci tanganya di westafel yang tadi dia gunakan.

Luhan mengacak rambut Suho setelah dia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, "jika kau membutuhkanku kau tahu pasti dimana aku berada bukan?" setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suho, Suho menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai berjalan keluar dari restroom. Suho mengangkat tangannya di sentuhnya dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada 'Han…'

* * *

"kau lama" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya begitu Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "mianhae Hyunie aku ada sedikit masalah tadi" ujar Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Luhan-hyung" "ne Sehun?" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya dia tak yakin ingin menanyakan ini "sebenarnya apa yang hyung dan Jia-noona bicarakan?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum tipis "itu rahasia Hunnie" deg! Jantung Sehun langsung berpacu dengan cepat, Sehun tahu secara tak langsung Luhan memintanya untuk berhenti bertanya lebih jauh.

"kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Lay memandang Suho yang baru kembali dari restroom "di dalam penuh" penuh? Bahkan di dalam restroom tadi hanya ada dia dan Luhan sepertinya Suho sudah mulai berbakat membohongi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya begitu dia melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka sendirian, "dimana Kris-hyung Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan (mereka ada di restaurant untuk makan siang) "dia ada sedikit urusan dengan seseorang" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengenggam tangan kirinya, tak perlu melihat pemilik tangan itu, Kyungsoo tahu pasti itu tangan milik Luhan, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan yang lain.

* * *

Luhan melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo saat pelayan meletakan makanan pesanan mereka, Luhan tahu kemana Kris pergi dan dengan siapa namja itu pergi, Luhan sedikit khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin saat di rumah nanti dia akan menayakan keadaannya.

Sehun memakan sphagettynya dengan pelan, dia tak nafsu memakannya padahal itu adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sehun "waeyo hmm?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sehun menyuapkan kembali shepagetty kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Lay kini tengah menyeka noda saus yang ada di sudut bibir Suho wajah Suho memang tak sepucat tadi, Suho mencoba untuk tersenyum, menjawab semua pertayaan Lay, Baekhyun sendiri kini tengah menikmati makanan yang disuapkan Luhan kemulutnya (Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya sebagai hukuman karena terlambat).

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya makan dalam diam sesekali matanya tampak melirik ponsel yang ada di samping makananya, berharap setidaknya ada 1 pesan dari namjachingunya itu.

Luhan menghela nafas sangat pelan mencoba agar Baekhyun tak mendengar helaannya, mengurus namja berstatus 'uke' memang melelahkan seharusnya dia juga mengajak Xiumin dan Chen setidaknya jika ada mereka berdua dia takkan serepot ini.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Suho langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di Sofa panjang, gurat kelelahan tampak terlihat jelas di wajah mereka, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung masuk kekamar, dan Lay kini tengah duduk di sofa single sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo, "gwenchana?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah membuat Hot Chocolate "kau mau Hot Chocolate hyung?" kyungsoo balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke rak, mengambil gelas untuk Luhan, "eh?" Kyungsoo tersentak pelan saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, tak perlu menengok ke belakang, Kyungsoo sangat familiar dengan lengan yang kini memeluk pinggannya "kau tahu kalau aku selalu ada untukmu bukan? Jika kau memang sudah tak sanggup menahanya memintalah padaku dan aku akan mengabulkannya" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan, dia tahu maksud dari perkataan yang Luhan katakan tapi…

* * *

Baekhyun menatap nanar Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

Baekhyun memeluk erat bantal yang digunakan Luhan semalam, dia ingin memeluk Luhan yang asli tapi dia yakin Luhan takkan menemuinya sebelum dia selesai dengan 'masalahnya'. Di raihnya ponsel putih miliknya. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper Luhan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku, Baekhyun menyukai foto itu disana Luhan tampak begitu tenang.

"aku mandi dulu ne, badanku lengket" pamit Lay pada Suho "ne~" balas Suho singkat, lay bangkti dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Suho.

Luhan berjalan menuju sofa dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangannya, di dudukan dirinya tepat di samping Suho, Suho menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"kau mau?" Tanya Luhan sambil sedikit menyodorkan coklat panasnya "anniya…" jawab Suho singkat.

* * *

Sehun tengah mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur sambil menyenderkan punggungya di dada bidang Chanyeol, lengan Chaanyeol melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan dagunya berada di pundak Sehun, "ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "hanya memikirkan Luhan-hyung dan Jia-noona" sebenarnya nama Jia sedikit asing di telinga Chanyeol "siapa Jia-noona?" "sepupu jauh ku berbeda 5 tahun dengan ku" jawab Sehun singkat "apa hubungan Luhan dan Jia tak baik?" Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana Luhan menarik Jia menjauh dari Sehun setelah menyerahkan Ice-cream yang dia bawa pada Baekhyun "aku tak tahu… dari dulu memang Luhan-hyung dan Jia-noona tak pernah akur, mereka selalu bertengkar, berdebat. Waktu kecil aku selalu bertanya pada Luhan-hyung kenapa dia selalu bertengar dengan Jia-noona tapi Luhan-hyung hanya menjawab 'itu rahasia Hunnie' selalu seperti itu"

Chanyeol masih diam sambil mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, "suatu saat nanti mungkin Sehunie bisa tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua, sudah mulai larut lebih baik kita tidur" Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di sampingnya, Sehun mendekatkan diri kepelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping sehun, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar alunan nafas teratur dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya diliriknya jam yang ada di meja kecil di samping kasurnya 05.30 AM, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, sepelan mungkin Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya setelah terlepas tanpa membuat Chanyeol terbangun Sehun berjalan keluar kamar.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan notebooknya, Sehun tak tahu jika Luhan membawa notebook, Sehun melihat Luhan melepaskan kacamatanya setelah itu dia memijat lembut batang hidungnya.

Luhan menatap pintu masuk dapur "ini masih terlalu pagi, kenapa kau terbangun?" Sehun berjalan menuju kulkas "mollayo tiba-tiba saja terbangun" di ambilnya sebotol air mineral, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju rak dapur di ambilnya sebuah gelas "kau tak tidur Hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum air mineral yang baru saja tadi dia tuang ke dalam gelas "ada yang harus ku lakukan" Luhan kembali berkutat dengan Laptopnya, Sehun mendengar Luhan mengumpat pelan berarti Luhan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di Sebrang Luhan, Menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Luhan tahu Sehun memperhatikannya tapi ada hal yang penting yang harus dia urus, well berkutat dengan notebook semalaman hanya karena pasar Saham yang tidak stabil tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan, diam memperhatikan grafik yang naik turun secara terus menerus, jika bukan karena Chen yang sibuk berhoneymoon dengan Xiumin mungkin dia takkan mengurusi hal menyebalkan seperti ini.

Sehun melihat Luhan menutup notebooknya kasar, Sehun mendorong segelas air mineral ke arah Luhan, Luhan langsung meminum air mineral yang Sehun berikan.

Drrttt… drrrtt…

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar singkat berarti sebuah pesan telah masuk ke ponselnya.

'kau tahu sepertinya aku takkan menyerah untuk mendekati Sehun, jadi maaf tuan Luhan aku tak bisa menuruti perkataanmu di kampus waktu itu'

Recivied:

06;15;17

Today

From:

Kim JongIn (Kai)

"shit!" Sehun kembali mendengar Luhan mengumpat pelan, 'ok Kim JongIn akan ku ikuti alur permainanmu'

TBC

A/N

Mian chapter kali ini pendek, salahkan tawon yang dengan seenaknya menancapakan sengatnya pada tangan kananku dan berakhir tangan kanan ku menjadi lebih chubby dari tangan kiri ku/slap/. Adegan pas Luhan ketemu Jia aku skip, dan akan keluar saat mendekati Chapter akhir, heheheh mianhae soalnya aku yakin kalau ku kasih tahu pembicaraan mereka semua 'rahasia' Luhan pasti kebongkar, ku kan masih pengen main-main dulu di FF ini~ ok.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~.

Quirie~7/26/2013


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Friendship

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : ChanHun, HanBaek, KrisD.O

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

A/N

Please read Author Note yang ada di bawah~/.\

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Love and Friendship Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di balkon kamarnya, sudah 1 minggu sejak mereka kembali dari London, Sehun merasa banyak hal yang aneh terjadi, Kris yang sering menghilang, Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi pendiam, Suho yang berubah menjadi dingin, Lay yang bersikap cuek pada Suho, Baekhyun yang jarang bermain ke rumahnya padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu bermain ke sini bila hari libur, tapi yang lebih parah adalah Luhan, Luhan pergi saat dia belum bangun dan Pulang saat dia sudah tidur.

Jujur Sehun merindukan sepupunya itu walaupun jarang berbicara dan dingin setidaknya dia masih memperhatikan dirinya tidak seperti orang tuanya mungkin jika di rumah ini tak ada foto ayah dan ibunya pasti Sehun tak tahu seperti apa wajah orang tuanya.

Sehun merasa sepupunya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

* * *

Luhan memacu mobilnya menuju apartement Baekhyun, dia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang menghidari dirinya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Luhan berjalan memasuki Apartement 20 lantai itu, Luhan mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang melirik kearahnya, dia terus berjalan menuju Lift.

Luhan menekan angka 12, Liftpun perlahan bergerak ke atas.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari Lift saat lift telah berhenti di lantai yang dia tuju, Luhan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Apartement Baekhyun, Luhan menggesekan kartu khusus setelah itu dia menekan password '290911'

Entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berada tepat di samping Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, Luhan melihat jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun, dielusnya dengan lembut pipi itu.

"eungg…"Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap lembut pipinya, perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya "L-Luhan…" "hmm.." Luhan masih terus mengelus pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya, Langsung di peluknya tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"uljjima Hyunnie.." Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun, "Kyungsoo dan Suho itu sahabatku dari kecil, aku sudah pernah memberitahumu bukan. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada mereka, aku yang meperkenalkan mereka dengan kekasih mereka" Baekhyun masih diam "maaf jika sikapku pada mereka membuatmu sakit Hyunnie, mereka hanya ku anggap sebagai adikku tidak lebih, ku harap kau mengerti"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun terlihat jelas guratan kelelahan di wajahnya, "gwenchana?" digenggamnya tangan Sehun yang berada tepat di atas meja "gwenchanayo" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar café.

"jika ada yang menganggu pikiranmu kau bisa bercerita padaku" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Chanyeol "aku hanya berpikir apa Luhan-hyung menghindariku? Dia pergi saat aku masih tertidur dan pulang saat aku sudah tertidur bahkan beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya sama sekali"

Chanyeol diam sejenak "mungkin dia sibuk Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum miris "aku tak tahu apa yang dia kerjakan dia tak pernah memberitahuku, dia selalu menanggapku adik kecil" Chanyeol bergerak pindah ke samping Sehun "jangan berbicara seperti itu Luhan-hyung pasti punya alasan, coba saat dia pulang nanti tanyakan baik-baik dengannya" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "gomawo Chanyeol-hyung" "ur well Hunnie" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Sehun.

* * *

Sehun masih mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya 02:14 AM, Luhan masih belum pulang.

Krieett…

Luhan berjalan memasuki rumah sesekali Luhan tampak menguap, seketika Luhan langsung berhenti saat matanya mananggkap sosok Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari sejak kapan Luhan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi merah marun? "kenapa kau belum tidur?" "aku menunggu hyung" Luhan menyeritkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun "untuk apa?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, didudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sehun "hyung selalu pergi saat aku masih tidur dan pulang saat aku sudah tertidur, aku…. Merindukan hyung" Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun "mianhae" Sehun memandang wajah Luhan, di balik kacamatanya Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam mewarnai mata Luhan.

Luhan menganggkat tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Sehun "kajja sudah waktunya kau tidur" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "hmm?" Luhan melihat tangan Sehun menahan lengannya, tiba-tiba Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan, entah kenapa Sehun amat sangat merindukan Luhan, aroma tubuh Luhan menyeruak memasuki indra perciuman Sehun, perlahan Sehun jatuh tertidur dengan masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan langsung menggedong Sehun menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkan dengan lembut tubuh Sehun di kasur, Luhan diam memandangi wajah Sehun "kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa menganggapmu adikku" Luhan mengecup kening Sehun lalu beranjak keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Seorang yeoja tampak menatap layar besar yang tertempel di dinding "kenapa Luhan-nii menyuruh kita melakukan ini?" "aku tak tahu" yeoja tersebut tampak mengembungkan pipinya di liriknya namja yang kini tengah sibuk mengetikan sesuatu pada notebooknya.

"Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa di kenal dengan nama Kris, berusia 20 tahun, kuliah di KyungHee University, memiliki kekasih bernama Do Kyungsoo yang berusia 19 tahun, memiliki selingkuhan berusia 18 tahun yang bersekolah di Seoul Art University.. aw.. padahal Kyungsoo itu manis kenapa dia berselingkuh dengan namja berwajah sangar begitu" yeoja tersebut terus membaca tulisan yang tertulis di layar besar itu.

"bukannya Kyungsoo itu salah satu sahabat Luhan-aniki?" yeoja tersebut berjalan mendekati namja yang masih duduk di kursinya "hmm.. dan aku yakin Luhan-nii melakukan ini untuk sahabatnya itu" yeoja tersebut memeluk leher namja yang ada di depannya "Luhan-nii juga meminta data lengkap tentang pria bernama Zhang Yi Xing"

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya berulang kali dia terus membaca pesan yang di kirimkan Luhan 1 jam yang lalu.

'besok jam 19:00 mintalah Kris mengantarmu ke toko buku dekat stasiun jika dia menolak kau bisa pergi ke sebuah GYM yang ada di daerah utara kota seoul, jika kau tak ingin pergi kau bisa berdiam diri dirumah karena aku yakin pemandangan yang akan kau lihat nanti akan melukai hatimu'

Received

19:05:22

Today

From:

LuHan.

Kyungsoo percaya pada sahabatnya jadi dia bertekad untuk pergi besok.

* * *

Luhan memakan sarapannya dalam diam begitu pun dengan Sehun, seorang maid perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan "maaf Tuan Muda di depan ada yang mencari anda" Luhan berpikir sejenak "suruh dia masuk" "baik Tuan Muda" setelahnya sang maid meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Luhan-nii~~~~~" seorang yeoja berlari kerah Luhan dan langsung memeluk leher Luhan, Sehun menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan bingung "lepaskan Rin" yeoja yang di panggil Rin menggembungkan pipinya, Rin menatap wajah Sehun "Hajimemashite~ watashiwa Kagamine Rin desu douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu~" Rin sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya kearah sehun.

Sehun akui yeoja yang bernama Rin itu manis, dia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan pita besar berwarna putih sebagai penghiasnya, dia memakai dress berwarna baby blue yang terlihat serasi dengan kulit putihnya dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berwarna Biru Sapphire "kenapa kau kesini eoh?" Luhan melirik Rin dengan ujung matanya "aku kesepian, Len sedang pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mengajakku dan aku masih belum memiliki teman di sini, jadi~ aku mengunjungi Luhan-nii saja" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban Rin.

"aku juga harus pergi, kau bisa tinggal bersama Sehun di sini" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "jika yeoja ini mengesalkan kunci saja di kamar" dan setelahnya Luhan bangkit berjalan keluar rumah

Sehun menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung "eum.. Oh Sehoon imnida" Rin tersenyum "aku tahu~ bolehkah aku memainkan piano itu?" Rin menunjuk piano besar yang ada di dekat tangga utama "tentu saja"

Jemari lentik Rin menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan lembut.

Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de

Koko kara tsuredashite

Sonna kibun yo

Papa to mama oyasuminasai

Seizei ii yume wo minasao

Otana wa mou neru jikan yo

Rin terus bernyanyi, Sehun tahu lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Rin sangat tahu malah karena Luhan sering menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai lagu lulullaby untuknya, Sesekali Rin melirik Sehun yang ada di sampingnya, senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Rin 'kau tahu Niisan Sehun sangat lucu dan manis aku tak sabar melihat dia bersama dengan kita nanti'

* * *

Kai mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponselnya seringaian terpampang jelas di bibirnya

"ku harap rencana ku berhasil nanti" Kai tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, matanya melirik foto yang tertempel di tembok  
"I will get you Oh Sehun"

TBC

A/N

Gomawoooo~ buat semua yang udah Review FF ku, mian ku ngga bisa bales satu-satu… Luhan itu ngga playboy dia Cuma sayang sama sahabatnya kok dia merasa bersalah karena dia yang ngenalin Kris sama Lay ke Kyungsoo sama Suho, ku pake character Vocaloid sebagai pendukung ne.. Character Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, see you next chapter~

Ku ada new project FF, ku minta saran secara ku lagi Stuck nulis 'STEP' sma 'Love Story' -_-" di FF itu ku butuh 11 OC 12 jika aku juga di hitung, para OC akan bertindak sebagai Shipper dari EXO, mereka memiliki web khusus bernama EXO 'Couple' Planet, mereka juga akan di kenal sebagai New GB di bawah bimbingan EXO, mereka juga bakal melakukan tindakan-tindakan 'khusus' jika mereka merasa ada yang menganggu 'couple' yang mereka Shipperkan, ada yang berminat jadi 11 OC itu?

Teaser 1.

allkpop.

Music

**SM Entertaiment New GirlBand?!**

By sweet_girlz – July 1, 2013 at 2:24 pm 56786 views 49234 comments.

Setelah sukses dengan Girl Gerenation dan F(X) Star Museum Entertaiment atau yang biasa di kenal SMentertaiment menyatakan akan mengeluarkan GirlBand baru, melalui akun twitter resminya SM entertainment menulis "Lotus is amazing Flower, while growing from the mud, it is unstained"

Pihak SMentertaiment juga menyertakan sebuah foto yang bergambar 12 yeoja yang diambil dari belakang, membuat netizen bertanya-tanya seperti apa 'Lotus' yang akan di keluarkan oleh SMentertainment.

Banyak rumor yang beredar jika Lotus akan menjadi Girlband di bawah bimbingan EXO di lihat dari jumlahnya yang sama-sama 12 dan Rumor semakin berhembus kencang kala SM entertainment merilis sebuah foto, foto dari Badge yang biasa di pakai oleh EXO mengelilingi bunga Lotus

Kim Youngmin selaku CEO SMentertainment membenarkan rumor yang beredar "Mereka (read-Lotus) memang akan berada di bawah bimbingan EXO, masing-masing personil Lotus akan memiliki 1 pembimbing"

Pernyataan ini membuat netizens semakin penasaran, so apa kalian juga penasaran Kpopers? Jika iya stay tuned on allkpop.

Ayo kita voting~ cukup bilang 'yes' setelah kalian review jika jumlah 'yes' lebih dari 20 FF itu akan di buat kalau kurang berarti FF itu ngga layak buat di bikin, gomawo~

07/28/2013-Quirie


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Friendship.

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanBaek, KaiHun, KrisTao, Broken!KrisD.O, HanHun, XiuChen, LenRin

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Love and Friendship Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus, matanya tampak mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, seringaian langsung muncul ketika dia mendapati sosok yang kini tengah ia cari berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor kampus yang tampak lengang.

"mphhh?!" pandangan Sehun tiba-tiba mengabur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja lemas bebrapa saat kemudian Sehun jatuh pingsan.

Kai menatap tubuh Sehun yang ada di pelukannya, dengan gerak cepat dia berjalan menuju lapangan parkir sebisa mungkin menjauh secepatnya sebelum Luhan atau sahabat Sehun yang lain memergokinya.

* * *

Deg! Luhan menanggkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca "kau kenapa Lu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan khawatir "entahlah tapi perasaanku sunggu tak enak" Luhan langsung meraih ponselnya, setelah menekan beberapa digit angka di tempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kirinya.

"We're sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed, please check the area code and number and dial again"

"Shit!" Luhan kembali menelphone ponsel Sehun.

"We're sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed, please check the area code and number and dial again" Luhan mengerang frustasi, tak biasanya Sehun mematikan ponselnya, perasaan Luhan semakin tak enak.

Luhan mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

**'did you with or see Sehun?'**

Send to SuHo, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris, Lay.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Luhan dia ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Hyunnie, kau melihat Sehun sebelum kemari?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Drrttt…drrrttt…

Luhan membaca semua pesan yang masuk, "shit!" Luhan kembali mengumpat semua jawaban sama mereka tak melihat Sehun.

Luhan kembali menekan angka di ponselnya "Len cari tahu kapan terakhir kali lokasi ponsel Sehun, 25 menit lagi aku sampai di sana, jangan banyak bertanya cepat cari!" Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "aku pergi dulu ne jika kau melihat Sehun atau tahu tentang Sehun segera hubungi aku" ujar Luhan cepat setelahnya dia langsung berlari menuju lapangan parkir.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,"shit!shit!" Luhan terus mengumpat di sepanjang perjalan.

5 menit kemudian Luhan sampai di sebuah gedung 15 lantai, Luhan berlari memasuki gedung itu tak dihiraukan beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya dengan masih berlari Luhan memasuki lift di tekannya angka 10.

Luhan kembali berlari begitu lift sudah berhenti di lantai yang dia tuju, Luhan langsung mendobrak sebuah pintu.

Brak! Prang!

Rin menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya "Luhan-nii tak bisakah kau masuk dengan tenang!" Luhan menghiraukan bentakan Rin dia terus berlari menuju seorang namja yang wajahnya mirip dengan Rin.

"sudah kau temukan dimana lokasi Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan nafas memburu "lokasi terakhir ponselnya ada di lapangan parkir kampus kalian, aku sudah coba mencuri data rekaman di 10 menit sebelum ponsel Sehun mati dan ini yang aku dapatkan"

Luhan menatap layar besar yang menampilkan sosok Kai yang mengendong Sehun, rahang Luhan mengeras, "cari di mana keberadaan Kai" Len menangguk dia langsung mengetikan kode-kode di notebooknya.

'Search Kim Jongin Mobile Phone'

'Searching for 10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90 %...100%'

'Searching complete'

Luhan kembali berlari begitu dia mendapatkan alamat tempat dimana Jongin berada.

* * *

Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya isakan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya, Sehun kini berada di sebuah tempat tidur tubuhnya hanya di tutupi selembar selimut tipis, tanda-tanda kemerahan bertebaran di tubuhnya.

'Luhan-hyung….luhan….' Sehun terus memanggil nama Luhan di dalam pikirannya.

Kai menatap datar Sehun seringaian terus berkembang di bibirnya, Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang topless.

"bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu Sehunie, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku~" Sehun menangkat wajahnya yang di penuhi airmata "kau tahu Sehunnie kau lebih cantik saat menangis" tatapan kebencian terpancar jelas dari mata Sehun, jika Sehun memiliki 1 permintaan dia akan meminta seseorang untuk membunuh Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang kini merangkul seorang namja, mereka baru saja keluar dari GYM yang Luhan katakan di pesannya kemarin.

**'Let's break up, I hope you're happy with him thank you for being my boyfriends for 2 years'**

'Send to Kris Wu'

Setelah mengirimkan pesan Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyungsoo menyetop sebuah taxi.

"Alexis International Hotel" ujar Kyungsoo saat sang supir menayakan tujuan Kyungsoo, sang supir pun menangguk dan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan Kyungsoo

* * *

Kris tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah kekasihnya, dia baru saja menjemput kekasih atau bisa di bilang selingkuhannya.

Drrttt…. Drrrttt…

Kris mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, matanya melebar setelah membaca sederatan huruf yang tertulis di pesannya, Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru sampai dia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang memasuki sebuah taxi.

"kenapa ge?" Tao atau yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao adalah selingkuhan Kris mereka bertemu di acara perusahaan kebetulan Kris di minta ayahnya untuk mewakilkan beliau menghadiri acara tersebut dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Tao.

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba merasuki hati Kris, Kris merasa amat sangat bersalah dia telah menyakiti sosok Kyungsoo, Kris tahu cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti akan mengetahui tentang perselingkuhannya tapi Kris tak mengira akan secepat ini.

"anniya Tao-er, kau ingin makan kimbab bukan? Kalau begitu kajja kita ke toko kimbab.

* * *

Luhan mendobrak pintu sebuah rumah, dia berlari menuju tangga, seketika tubuh Luhan menegang begitu mendengar desahan diselingi isak tangis, kemarahan kembali menguasai Luhan, dengan sekali tendang Luhan langsung mendobrak pintu itu.

Luhan melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati, Sehun yang tangannya kini tengah di ikat di tiang kasur dengan Jongin yang menindihnya.

Luhan langsung menodongkan pistol yang senatiasa selalu ia bawa, "menjauh dari Sehun" Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh, tatapan yang hanya pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang tuanya.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, dia tak menyangka Luhan akan menemukannya secepat ini dan lagi kenapa seorang Luhan bisa membawa sebuah pistol.

"aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menjauhi Sehun tapi kau tak mendengarnya jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu" dengan langkah perlahan Luhan mendekati kasur tempat Sehun berada.

Dorr!

Jongin mebelalakan matanya dia sedikit melirik tembok yang ada tepat di samping kepalanya, Luhan hampir membunuhnya!

"kau tahu mungkin jika aku memindahkan sedikit arahnya peluru ini akan langsung menembus kepalamu" Luhan mengerakan pistolnya lurus kearah Jongin.

Sebelum Luhan menarik pelatuk pistolnya seseorang sudah menarik tanganya terlebih dahulu, Luhan langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Chen, dengan susah payah Chen menelan air liurnya.

"jangan kotori tanganmu Luhan!" dari belakang Xiumin membentak Luhan, Xiumin berjalan menuju Sehun yang etah sejak kapan sudah pingsan, dengan hati-hati Xiumin melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Sehun "lebih baik kau bawa Sehun pergi dari Sini, Jongin biar kami yang urus"

Luhan mengeram marah, tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap mengikuti perintah Xiumin, Luhan mengangkat tubuh polos Sehun yang di tutupi selimut tipis, dia mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin, Xiumin dan Chen

* * *

Luhan meletakan Sehun di kursi depan dengan hati-hati Luhan memasangkan sitbelt pada Sehun, mata Luhan berkilat marah saat dia tak sengaja melihat tanda kemerahan di dada Sehun.

Luhan menutup mata sejenak berulang kali dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba untuk mengurangi amarah yang bisa meledak kapanpun.

Luhan memasuki mobilnya, dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju 'Alexis International Hotel' Luhan tak mungkin membawa Sehun pulang maid-maid yang ada di rumah bisa bertanya macam-macam dan mungkin akan melaporkan keadaan Sehun kepada orang tuanya.

Yap, orang tuanya, satu hal yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh Luhan, Luhan bukanlah 'sepupu' Sehun melainkan kakak kandung dari Oh Sehun, selama ini Luhan menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan mengatakan pada Sehun jika dia adalah sepupunya dan selama 17 tahun Sehun hidup, Sehun mempercayai jika Luhan adalah sepupunya.

A/N

Update kilat~ mumpung idenya lagi lancar~~~~ hahaha… hubungan HanHun yang sebenernya udah terbongkar bukan kkkkk~ masih ada kejutan menunggu di chapter selanjutnya~

7/30/2013 -Quirie


	7. why you lie to me?

Forbidden.

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanHun, Broken!ChanHun, Broken!HanBaek.

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

A/N

Ok.. Love and Friendship ternyata harus ganti judul karena semakin lama ceritanya semakin melenceng dari konsep awalku==" mianhae/bow/ tadinya Cuma bakal jadi sepupu tapi entah kenapa malah berubah adik kakak, berubah lagi jadi incest/sigh/ jeongmal mianhae…

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Forbidden 7

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Sehun lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih, Sehun tak tahu dia di mana sekarang tapi yang jelas dia kini tengah berada di sebuh gedung (sehun melihat keluar jendela tadi), Sehun mengedarkan pandagannya, kamar ini luas dengan berbagai furniture mewah yang melengkapinya.

Cklek. Suara pintu terbuka, Sehun menatap takut pintu yang mulai terbuka 'apa itu Kai?'

Sehun langsung berlari kearah sang pembuka pintu, langsung di peluknya tubuh itu, Luhan tampak kaget karena tiba-tiba Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

Luhan mengelus pundak Sehun begitu merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah, "uljjima Hunnie, semua akan baik-baik saja" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun

* * *

"eum Luhan-hyung apa benar kau bukan sepupuku?" Luhan tersentak pelan 'darimana Sehun tahu?' pikirnya, Luhan meletakan roti yang telah selasai dia olesi selai ke atas piring.

"kenapa kau berkata begitu hmm…?" ujar Luhan sambil meletakan piring yang berisi roti itu di meja depan Sehun. "Kai yang mengatakanya, dia bilang kau bukan sepupuku, dia bilang jika kau selama ini hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun kau sama sekali tak mencintainya, dia bilang kau.." perkataan Sehun terhenti, tubuhnya menegang, Luhan baru saja mencium bibirnya!

"akhirnya kau diam, jangan dengarkan perkataan Jongin" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"aku memang bukan sepupunya, aku kakak kandungmu, aku memang tak mencintai Baekhyun tapi bukan berarti aku mempermainkannya, aku menyayanginya seperti adikku" Sehun menundukan kepalanya "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau bilang padaku jika kau sepupuku? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "aku tak bisa memberitahumu, sekarang tapi yang jelas aku berjanji akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti"

"Luhan-nii~! Kau harus rapat sekarang!" Suara Rin mengema dari intercom, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "istirahatlah, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi nomor-nomor itu" Luhan menunjuk sebuah kertas yang terdapat di samping telpon.

"Alexis International Hotel?" Sehun membaca nama yang tercetak tebal di atas kertas yang berisi nomor-nomor penting seperti halnya hotel-hotel lain, Sehun pernah mendengar jika AIH adalah hotel termewah di kota Seoul bahkan dunia karena AIH sudah membuka cabang di beberapa Negara.

Mungkin Sehun tak tahu jika AIH adalah hotel yang sengaja Luhan bangun untuk Sehun, semua data yang berkaitan dengan AIH beratas namakan Oh Sehun, Sehun tak menyadari jika sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu pria terkaya dengan pedapatan yang fantastis setiap bulannya, silahkan saja kalian mengecheck rekening atas nama Sehun di bank Swiss kalian pasti akan menemukan sebuah rekening yang jumlahnya tak terhingga dan selalu bertambah setiap bulannya, dan Sehun sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu.

Sehun juga tak menyadari jika sebenarnya hidupnya telah di atur oleh Luhan,dengan siapa Sehun berteman, di mana Sehun bersekolah, dan Siapa kekasih Sehun semuanya sudah di atur oleh Luhan, mungkin terdengar aneh jika seseorang mengatur hidup seseorang lainnya, tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar dimana Sehun berada "you know Sehunnie, I'm tired of falling in love with the wrong person, I'm tired get jealous when I see you getting comfortable with someone else" Luhan menundukan kepalanya Luhan sadar jika cepat atau lambat Sehun akan mengetahui kenyataan yang dia sembunyikan.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, di ketiknya sebuah pesan.

'He's know, I think we should end this game'

'Send to Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Kyungsoo'

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

Park Chanyeol (1/113)

Park Chanyeol: he know?

Me: hmm… from Jongin.

Park Chanyeol: ok, so when I break up with him?

Me: up to you, but you should've talk with him before.

Park Chanyeol: he in AIH? In your room.

Me: yes, u can meet him now if you want.

Park Chanyeol: ok.

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar dimana Sehun berada.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya di antara celah pintu, perlahan dia berjalan memasuki kamar mewah itu, Chanyeol tampak mengedarkan matanya mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun tengah mendudukan dirinya di dekat jendela, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan karena terlalu asik melamun Sehun tak menyadari jika Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sehunnie" Sehun tersentak pelan dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya, "Chanyeol-hyung? Kenapa di sini?" Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"ada yang ingin ku katakan" tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengusap lembut rambut Sehun.

* * *

Sehun merasa otaknya ingin pecah semua perkataan Chanyeol menyeruak masuk memenuhi otaknya.

"jika kau tak mencintaimu kenapa kau berpacaran denganku?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Luhan "untuk melindungimu" jawab Chanyeol "aku- aku sama sekali tak mengerti" "aku memang tak mencintaimu tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyayangimu kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri Sehunnie"

Sehun sebenarnya mengakui jika dia sama sekali tak mencintai Chanyeol,di hanya menyayangi Chanyeol layaknya Hyung-Dongsaeng.

"di hatimu sebenarnya ada seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai… tanyakan pada hatimu" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"seseorang yang benar-benar kau butuhkan, somebody who care about you more than you think" Chanyeol membawa Sehun kepelukannya

* * *

"Suho-hyung?" Kyungsoo menyapa Suho yang tengah melamun di dekat lift "hm? Kyungsoo-yah sedang apa disini?" "menemui Luhan-hyung, hyung pasti mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan-hyung kan?" Suho menanggukan kepalanya "aku memikirkan Sehun, bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui hidupnya di atur oleh Luhan" Kyungsoo tampak diam sejenak "aku tak tahu"

"lebih baik kita temui Rin dan Len" jemari Suo bergerak menekan tombol lift, Kyungsoo masih diam, Kyungsoo berharap jika Sehun tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

* * *

Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol sudah pergi 5 menit yang lalu, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi saat Chanyeol 'memutuskannya' dia sama sekali tak merasa sedih, dia malah memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi "somebody who care about me more than I think?"

Tok…tok..tokk

"masuk" Sehun menatap pintu yang terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang berwajah mirip dengan Rin, "aku mengantarkan makan siang" Len meletakan nampan berisi makanan tepat di meja di depan Sehun. "ah.. namaku Len, aku kembaran Rin" Sehun menanggukan kepalanya "Sehun imnida" "I know…" jawaban Len membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"sudah tak usah kau pikirkan, lebih baik habiskan makananmu, Luhan-aniki akan kesini sekitar 20 menit lagi" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Len perlahan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun

* * *

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, Luhan sengaja menjadikan lantai 15 sebagai lantai khusus untuk dia dan teman-temannya, disini juga terdapat kamar khusus untuk Sehun dengan segala fasilitas yang lengkap hingga pakaian, sepatu semuanya sudah tersusun rapih di lemari, tapi entah kenapa Luhan malah membawa Sehun kekamarnya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan Luhan mulai memasuki kamarnya, dia melihat Sehun yang tengah memakan makan siangnya sambil melamun.

"berhenti melamun, habiskan makananmu" Sehun menatap Luhan sambil mengigit sendok di mulutnya. "Chanyeol kemari?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menanggukan kepalanya "kau tak merasa sedih? He's not love you?" Sehun mengunyah makanannya "dari mana Hyung tau? Tapi jujur aku memang sama sekali tak sedih, aku malah memikirkan kata-katanya" "kata-kata apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan "somebody who cares about me more than I think, aku terus memikirkan kata-kata itu" Sehun menyuapkan kembali makananya.

"dan saat ku memikirkannya sebuah nama tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku" Luhan diam "Lu Han" Sehun menatap Luhan intes "you love me, don't you?"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Luhan, ok sepertinya sekarang adalah akhir dimana dia harus memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya dia tak rela melepaskan Luhan tapi…

Flashback.

"_aku tak mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku tak mungkin menerima pernyataanmu" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya "aku tahu… tapi bisakah kau membantuku melupakan dia?" Luhan diam sejenak "aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu, mungkin aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu tapi hanya sampai Sehun dan Chanyeol putus, aku memang tak mencintaimu tapi aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri" Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu ia menggangguk, tubuhnya langsung bergerak memeluk Luhan._

Baekhyun meruntukki kebodohannya sendiri, memang sekarang dia sudah melupakan mantan kekasih yang telah menyakitinya dulu tapi tanpa dia sadari dia malah jatuh pada Luhan, Luhan yang pengertian, Luhan yang selalu ada di sampingnya, Luhan yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahnya, Luhan yang akan selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkan namja itu tak perduli waktu dan tempat.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, dia mengingat saat hari anniversary pertama mereka Luhan harus pergi ke china, Baekhyun berpura-pura marah padanya dengan mengancam akan marah jika Luhan tak ada di sampingnya saat hari berganti dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Luhan yang tiba di depan apartementnya 5 menit sebelum hari berganti."hhah…hhah… ak-aku tak terlambat bukan?"

Baekhyun masih mengingat, dia mengingat semua moment yang pernah ia dan Luhan alami, Luhan memang tak mencintainya tapi dia memperlakukan dirinya seperti kekasih yang sebenarnya dan Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal karena sudah jatuh pada Luhan.

* * *

"Luhan tak bilang pada Sehun jika dia akan pergi ke china?" Suho menatap Rin dengan tatap tidak percaya setelah semuannya terbongkar Luhan pergi begitu saja.

"shiranai, Luhan-nii bilang jangan memberitahu Sehun sebelum Sehun yang memintanya, eum.. aku tak tahu maksud Luhan-nii sebenarnya, dia sulit sekali di tebak.

"Luhan-aniki hanya membiarkan Sehun berpikir tentang perasaannya, lagi pula Luhan-aniki harus menemui orang tuanya bukan?" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir "menurut kalian apa yang akan di lakukan orang tua Luhan jika tahu ternyata Luhan mencintai Sehun?" Suho berpikir sejenak "sebenarnya bukan apa yang di lakukan orang tua Luhan, tapi apa yang akan di lakukan Luhan pada orang tuanya, kau tahu bukan jika Luhan membenci orang tuanya?"

"Wo bu zhidao" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya "ni weisheme bu zhidao?" Luhan tersenyum "Xiang dehua, 'if you want me in your life, you can come find me. Until then, continue treating me like I don't exist'" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "dao wo zheli lai, dang ni quexin ni de xingzang" dan setelahnya Luhan beranjak keluar meninggalkan Sehun.

TBC

Note!

Shiranai : tak tahu

Wo bu zhidao : aku tak tahu.

ni weisheme bu zhidao? : kenapa kau tak tahu?

Xiang dehua :pikirkan perkataanku.

dao wo zheli lai, dang ni quexin ni de xingzang : datanglah padaku saat kau sudah yakin dengan hatimu.

A/N

Ok.. ku ngga bisa berhenti senyum ngeliatin MV Growl!, Kyyyaaaaaaaaa~! Luhan, Sehun, Kris, D.O~! ekhm… ok abaikan perkataan ku tadi.. thanks yang udh review FF super gaje yang makin lama makin gaje~!/slap/ eum.. kyknya sebentar lagi FF ini bakal tamat jadi~ semoga ku bisa lanjutin ff 'STEP' sama 'Love Story', rencananya FF Lotus: EXO Couple Story bakal di update setiap hari sabtu atau minggu, karena hari yang lain ku pake buat ngetik FF ini/plak/(Luhan: bilang aja males, ngetik FF ini kan Cuma dari jam 12 sampe sahur==" me:ish.. Lulu jangan buka rahasia, kan sekalian ngedownload video kamu lulu thayang~, #Luhan merinding) ok kembali abaikan tulisan di gaje di atas. Ok~ udh cukup cuap-cuapnya,mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden.

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanHun, Slight! ChanHo, BaekSoo

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

Note. _Italic + Underline _= Flashback

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Forbidden 8

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, sudah hampir 2 tahun tapi dia tak pernah melihat Luhan, namja itu seperti di telan di bumi! Sehun sudah mencoba bertanya pada Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jia, Rin, Len, orang tuanya tapi mereka sama sekali tak mau memberi tahu di mana Luhan berada.

Mereka bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama! "kau sebenarnya tahu dimana Luhan berada, coba tanyakan hatimu"

Sehun mengacak frustasi surai pelanginya, Sehun sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai mewarnai rambutnya berwarna pelangi begini, mungkin karena terlalu stress mencari kakak tersayangnya itu?

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, masuk ke browser dan langsung mengecheck e-mailnya berharap ada 1 saja pesan dari Luhan, "tak ada…" Sehun hampir putus atas entah sudah berpa-ribu kali dia mengirim e-mail ke Luhan tapi tak ada satupun e-mailnya yang dia balas.

"kau dimana hyung…" Sehun menatap foto Luhan yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya dan kembali menghela nafasnya.

* * *

Luhan menatap inbox e-mailnya, Luhan selalu membaca semua pesan dari Sehun tapi dia tak bisa membalas e-mailnya, bukannya dia tak mau tapi hanya tak bisa. Luhan ingin Sehun yang datang menemuinya sendiri.

'**hyung… jujur aku sudah hampir menyerah, aku tak tahu dimana kau berada… aku… aku sudah berusaha mencarimu tapi… kau tak ada… aku merindukanmu hyung, sangat amat merindukanmu.. apa kau tak merindukanku? Mungkin terdengar aneh.. harusnya aku marah padamu, kau mengatur semua hidupku, menjadikan Chanyeol-hyung sebagai kekasihku, menentukan teman-teman untukku bahkan merahasiahkan dirimu sebagai kakak kandungku.. Len memberitahuku jika AIH adalah milikku, aku shock aku tak menyangka kau membuat sebuah hotel hanya untukku, aku tahu aku terbiasa dengan hal yang 'manis' seperti lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan untukku… bahkan eomma dan appa sama sekali tak marah saat ku beritahu hal itu, aku sama sekali tak mengerti, appa bahkan tak marah saat aku mengatakan aku mulai mencintaimu sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan mereka? Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.. aku bingung hyung, aku membutuhkanmu… amat sangat membutuhkanmu.. I love you Hannie-hyung'**

e-mail itu baru masuk beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan berpikir keras, akhirnya Luhan menyerah "untuk kali ini saja" Luhan mengerakan kursornya 'Reply'

**To : Se Hoon**

**From : Lu Han**

**Subject :-**

'**kau tahu Hunnie aku juga merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku bisa mati kerena terlalu merindukanmu.. I can see u if u're not with me… aku selalu mengawasimu menjagamu dari jauh… karena kau terbiasa dengan hal yang 'manis' aku membuat AIH aku tak mau kau merasakan 'pahit' saat bersamaku dan tentang appa dan eomma aku sudah memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu.. aku hanya ingin kau selalu bahagia aku tahu aku lancang sudah mengatur hidupmu.. aku hanya ingin kau selalu dan selalu bahagia dimana pun kau berada… kau sebenarnya tahu di mana aku berada, kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu.. cintai aku lebih dalam dan kau akan tahu di mana aku sekarang… I love you too'**

* * *

"aku kasihan pada Sehun, apa Luhan tidak sedikit keterlaluan?" Kyungsoo kembali menyesap pelan Hot mocca nya, "aku tak tahu, tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan? Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengikuti Luhan" Suho menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "ne.. kau benar, kita akan selalu mengikuti, menuruti perintah Luhan"

Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo "kalian sedang membicarakan apa eoh?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, lengan kirinya tampak melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Kyungsoo "Sehun dan Luhan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Suho sebelum duduk di samping Suho sambil melingkarkan lengannya di punduk Suho.

"hanya berpikir Sehun bisa gila karena memikirkan Luhan lihat saja dia sampai mengecat rambutnya sewarna pelangi?" Chanyeol terkekeh "tapi Sehun kelihatan lebih manis dengan rambutnya itu" Suho mendelik "jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" "dia sudah ku anggap adikku baby… don't be jealous please.. I'm only love you darl"

"tingkahmu seperti sedang merayu wanita-wanita di bar kau tahu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari jika Sehun menatap mereka dari ujung jalan, sama sekali tak berniat menghampiri sahabat-sahabat Luhan itu, Sehun lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri tadi.

* * *

Luhan menatap foto Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan sebuah café, Luhan mengerakan kursornya men-zoom tepat di café. Dahi Luhan menyerit kenapa Sehun tak menghampiri mereka?

"I can see you if you're not with me.. I can say to my self if you're okay.. I can fell you if you're not with me I can reach you my self you show me the way.." Sehun menyandungkan sebuah lagu dengan lirih. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat.

Sehun tersenyum dia tahu dimana Luhan berada, hal yang dulu dia anggap remeh ternyata…

"Luhan-hyung I coming~!" Sehun langsung berlari ke hotel, setelah 1 tahun Luhan menghilang Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal di AIH di kamar Luhan lebih tepatnya karena Rin bilang Luhan lebih sering menghabisakan waktunya di kamarnya di AIH daripada kamarnya sendiri di rumah.

* * *

_Flashback._

_(ZSL Zoo)_

"_kau masih melakukannya ne?" Jia menatap Luhan yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk Americano coffee miliknya, "apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Luhan menatap Jia intes._

"_tapi kau sudah keterlaluan Luhan! Kau mengatur hidup seseorang kau pikir kau tuhan?! Biarkan Sehun menentukan hidupnya sendiri" Jia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya dia sudah muak dengan tingkah Luhan yang semakin lama semakin gila menurutnya._

_Luhan tersenyum kecil "kau tahu Jia, jika Sehun menentukan hidupnya sendiri Sehun bisa terluka.. dan melihat Sehun terluka adalah hal yang paling ku hindari di dunia ini" _

"_kau pikir Sehun tak terluka jika kau melakukan ini? Kau pikir Sehun akan selalu bahagia saat kau melakukan ini? Pikirkan orang tuamu! Pikirkan Sehun! Jangan jadi manusia egois, tak semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu Han.." suara Jia semakin melemah, dia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada Luhan._

"_aku sudah memikirkannya.. tentang orang tua aku bisa mengurusnya, ah.. kau pasti lupa satu hal.. Sehun takkan pernah bisa marah padaku, aku akui aku egois aku tak menyangkalnya tapi kulakukan semua itu demi Sehun dan hanya untuk Sehun, akan ku lakukan apapun agar dia selalu bahagia"_

Ingatan Luhan kembali berputar dia mengingat bagaimana saat dia menemui orang tuanya, memang sulit meyakinkan orang tuanya tapi setidaknya dia berhasil, yang penting Sehun tak merasakan **Pahit**.

_Brugh!_

_Tuan Oh meninju wajah Luhan, "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! Sehun itu adikmu! Adik kandungmu astaga" Luhan yang masih terduduk karena pukulan Tuan Oh hanya meringis lirih sangat lirih, sedangkan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menatap putra sulungnya dengan pandangan sedih, dia gagal mendidik putranya.. bagaiman a bisa putra sulungnya mencintai putra bungsunya? Dan lagi mereka sama-sama namja._

"_aku tahu sangat tahu.. tapi.. ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya, jika kalian tak terlalu mementingkan urusan kalian, mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.. Sehun takkan selalu berlindung padaku dan aku takkan selalu melindungi Sehun, melindungi anaknya tugas orang tua bukan? Bukan tugas kakak yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari adiknya, jujur aku membenci kalian ingin sekali ku menarik Sehun keluar dari lingkungan keluaga Oh tapi aku sadar aku tak bisa begitu saja membawanya bukan? Sehun terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang manis jadi aku harus menghadapi hal-hal pahit terlebih dahulu.. aku tak ingin Sehun merasakannya cukup aku dan hanya aku yang merasakannya"_

_Tuan dan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa diam, kata-kata Luhan menusuk hati mereka, rasa bersalah perlahan menyeruak dari hati mereka berdua._

"_aku tak perlu rasa bersalah kalian karena itu takkan berarti apa-apa bagiku dan Sehun cukup ijinkan aku dan Sehun bersama. Kalian tak perlu takut dengan nama kalian tercoreng karena memiliki anak yang saling mencintai bahkan gay kerena aku akan membawa Sehun pergi dan kalian bisa tenang, namaku sebagai Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun anak dari pemilik perusahan otomotif terbesar di dunia akan terhapus di berkas manapun di dunia yang ada hanya Luhan dan Sehun pemilik sekaligus pengelola Hotel terbesar di dunia Alexis International Hotel" Luhan menepuk pelan bagian belakang celananya berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel._

_Luhan tersenyum kecil menatap wajah shock kedua orang tuanya, Luhan mengambil ponselnya di tekannya beberapa digit angka._

"_mos—"_

"_hapus semua nama Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun" dan setelahnya Luhan langsung menutup sambungan telephonenya._

"_beberapa menit lagi Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun akan menghilang dari dunia ini so.. senang bertemu anda Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh" tanpa menunggu balasan dari keduanya perlahan Luhan langsung beranjak meninggalakan ruangan itu. _

"_ah… aku harap kalian tak memberitahu Sehun tentang masalah ini, biarkan aku yang memberitahunya dan jangan coba mengatakan apapun pada Sehun atau kalian tahu akibatnya…" dan pintu pun tertutup, minanggalkan kedua orang tua yang diliputi perasaan amat bersalah, karena mereka putranya jadi seperti ini._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden.

Author : Haruna Quirie

Pair : HanHun, Slight! ChanHo, BaekSoo

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

StarrySkySpring Present~

.

.

KittyPanda99 Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Forbidden 9

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"kau serius Sehunna? Apa kau yakin Luhan ada di sana?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya, kini ia bersama Baekhyun, Suho dan Kyungsoo berada di AIH, mereka datang karena Sehun yang memanggil mereka.

Sehun tersenyum "aku yakin, jadi kalian maukan menemaniku ke sana?" Sehun menatap hyung-hyungnya dengan tatapan memohon, dia sengaja meminta hyungdeulnya bertemu dengannya di AIH untuk meminta menemani bertemu dengan Luhan. Suho dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan pasalnya mereka tak yakin jika Luhan berada di tempat yang Sehunh katakan, "pleaseee hyung aku yakin Luhan-hyung ada di sana"

"baiklah kami akan menemanimu kesana" jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun memekik kegirangan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai memeluk Hyungdeulnya satu-persatu "jeongmal gomawo hyung~~"

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar yakin Luhan ada di sana Sehunna?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menayakan hal yang sama, "aku yakin dan sangat yakin kalau Luhan-hyung ada disana" jawaban yang sama pun kembali terlontar dari mulut Sehun, kini Sehun beserta Sahabat-sahabat Luhan tengah mengendarain sebuah mobil yang menuju daerah gunung Fuji, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa sampai ada di jepang. Jawabnya karena Sehun mengatakan jika Luhan ada di suatu tempat di daerah gunung Fuji, Sehun tak tahu di mana pastinya tempat Luhan berada yang jelas Luhan berada di sini di Negara ini.

Sehun masih memacu mobil yang dia kendarai Chanyeol duduk tepat di sampingnya sedangkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho duduk di bangku di belakang mereka.

Selama perjalanan hanya di isi keheningan Sehun masih berkonsentrasi menyetir sambil sesekali mencoba mengingat-ngingat di mana Luhan-hyungnya berada, perajalanan dari Tokyo ke gunung Fuji mencapai 150 km.

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba membulat seakan dia baru mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama terlupakan, di injaknya pedal gas semakin dalam membuat mobil melaju semakin cepat senyum kecil tercipta di sudut bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah bergelung dengan tumpukan berbagai dokumen yang ada di depannya sesekali dahinya menyerit saat menemukan sesuatu yanga aneh tak jarang dia mencoret-coret document itu dengan pulpen yang terselip di jemari tangan kananya.

"permisi Tuan saya datang membawakan Coffee pesanan ada" Seorang gadis memakai baju maid berwarna hitam putih perlahan memasuki ruang kerja Luhan, kedua tangannya tampak memengang sebuah nampan berisi secangkir coffee.

Maid bernametag kan Kystal Jung kini meletakan segelas cangkir coffee tepat di sebelah kanan meja Luhan, "terimakasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang" setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan maid tersebut tampak sedikit membungkukan badannya sebelum kembali melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Luhan.

.

.

.

"eum.. Sehun kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan?" Kyungsoo menatap jalanan yang kini berubah dari aspal menjadi tanah, jalanan yang hanya bisa di lewati sebuah mobil, di sepanjang kiri dan kanan jalan hanya di isi dengan pemandangan rimbunnya pohon, Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo pandangannya masih tertuju kearah jalanan, saat di kilometer 135 Sehun langsung mengambil jalan kekiri memasuki kawasan hutan.

Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut melakukan hal yang di lakukan Kyungsoo yaitu menatap keluar jendela.

Entah kapan jalanan kembali berubah menjadi aspal walaupun lebarnya tetap sama dengan jalanan tanah tadi, Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya begitu dia melihat gerbang besar dengan lambah LS yang terukir dengan indah di pagarnya.

Tin..tin..

Sehun membunyikan klaksonnya tepat di depan gerbang tersebut beberapa detik kemudia gerbang terbuka, Suho menatap kagum pemandangan yang ada di balik gerbang, sebuah taman indah dengan di hiasi berbagai jenis bunga, pepohonan yang berjejer dengan rapih, sebenarnya bukan hanya Suho menatap penuh kekaguman tapi juga semua orang yang ada di mobil kecuali Sehun, Sehun sudah membayangkan sebelumnya tentang tempat ini itu sebabnya dia tak kaget sama sekali karena ternyata apa yang dia bayangkan sesuai dengan perwujudan tempat ini.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pinu masuk utama, setelah mematikan mobilnya Sehun dan yang lain bergegas keluar dari mobil

Kriettt…

Pintu masuk utama terbuka lebar menampilkan para maid dan butler yang berdiri dengan rapih disisi kiri dan kanan, "Selamat datang Tuan Muda Sehun. Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Baekhyun, Tuan Suho dan Tuan Kyungsoo" ucap mereka bersama-sama lalu membungkukan diri mereka hormat.

"dimana Luhan-hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada salah satu Buttler bername tag Park Tae Jun "Tuan Muda Luhan ada di ruang kerjanya di lantai 2, Tuan Muda"jawab Butler itu dengan penuh kesopanan. Sehun langsung berjalan ke lantai dua meninggalkan ChanHoBaekSoo di belakangnya.

Sehun terus menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari hatinya sedikit berdebar kala mengetahui sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang gunung Fuji yang enatah kenapa kini tak tertutupi awan,

Kriett

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun, Luhan melihat mata Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca.

Grep!

Sehun langsung berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluknya "jangan.. pergi.. lagi.." Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sehun "aku takkan pergi kemana-mana Hunnie" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus surai pelangi Sehun

Luhan menganggkat kepalanya sampai matanya kini bertemu dengan mata teman-temannya, Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas batu besar yang ada di pinggir danau, danau pelangi. Danau yang sengaja Luhan buat untuk Sehun setiap 2 jam sekali danau itu akan berubah warna sesuai dengan urutan warna pelangi. Sehun yakin jika Len yang membuat danau ini bisa berubah warna

"kau suka?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, di sampingnya Luhan tampak berdiri sambil memandang danau, Sehun turun dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, saat tepat berdiri di depannya Sehun memandang lurus mata Luhan tapi yang dia lihat di dalam mata Luhan hanya dirinya.

Lengan Sehun melingkar memeluk pinggang Luhan "aku merindukan hyung~" ucap Sehun dengan nada manjanya "aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie" balas Luhan sambil merapikan rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"aku suka danaunya, aku suka tamanya, aku suka rumahnya, aku suka kamarnya dan aku juga suka berada di sisi Luhan-hyung~" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun "aku juga suka berada di sisimu Hunnie"

.

.

.

"Luhan-nni sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu…" ucap Len lewat sambungan teleponnya, Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan tepat ke pintu gerbang.

Luhan menatap sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang perlahan memasuki rumahnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya saat melihat beberapa orang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"kau benar tak ingin ikut Ji?" Ji atau biasa di panggil GD menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "aku ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini, bukankah tempat ini sangat indah Hyun?" Seunghyun atau yang biasa di kenal TOP hanya menganggukan kepala setuju, tempat tinggal Luhan memang indah "Hyung lebih baik kita masuk sekarang.." ucap Seungri yang kini mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama, "jika sudah selesai melihat-lihat segeralah temui kami" dan setelahnya Seunghyun berjalan mengikuti Seungri.

Sepeninggal Seunghyun dan Seungri GD mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bunga. GD tak pernah menyangka jika Luhan yang terkenal dingin itu bisa membuat taman seindah ini.

GD terus berkeliling sampai matanya menemukan jalan setapak menuju ke dalam hutan, perlahan GD mengikuti jalan setapak itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar sebuah suara air di percepat langkahnya.

GD tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya sebuah danau berwarna ungu tampak beriak dengan pelan, berbagai jenis tamanam dan bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya menambah keindahan danau tersebut.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, saat berbalik pandangannya bertemu dengan GD "eung? Nuguseyo?" GD tersentak pelan "Jiyong imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku GD" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan "Sehun imnida~ GD-ssi teman Luhan-hyung?" Sehun perlahan berjalan mendekati GD "eum.. bisa di bilang begitu"

"kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Sehun "berkeliling, tempat ini sangat indah" Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan GD "ne.. tempat ini memang sangat indah~" GD tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah seorang Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis.

.

.

.

Luhan membaca dokumen yang di berikan TOP kepadanya "baiklah aku setuju, akan aku minta orangku untuk mengurusnya" dan setelahnya Luhan menutup dokumen itu "dimana GD?" tanya Luhan "GD-hyung sedang berkeliling tempat ini dia kagum dengan keindahan tempat ini katanya"

Luhan mengangguk samar

Tok..tok..tok..

"Luhan-hyung ini Sehun" dan setelahnya kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu, "kemari.." ucap Luhan pelan, Sehun pun membuka pintu lebih lebar hingga terlihat dengan jelas sosok GD yang berdiri di samping Sehun "aku mengantar teman hyung~" Sehun dan GD melangkah memasuki ruangan Luhan. GD langsung melangkah mendekati kedua temannya sedangkan Sehun berjalan ke samping Luhan.

"kau tak ikut yang lain ke gunung Fuji?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang kini memakan coklat yang sengaja Luhan letakan di mejanya. Sehun menggeleng pelan "hyung tak ikut, lagipula aku tak ingin menjadi 'orang yang tak di anggap' oleh mereka" ucap Sehun setelah menelan coklatnya, Sehun melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di depan meja Luhan "annyeonghaseyo Sehun imnida~"

"eung… Seungri imnida" "Seunghyun imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku TOP" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan "hyung ayo makan malam, maid sudah menyiapkan makan malam di bawah" Luhan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "baiklah" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "ikutlah makan malam bersama kami~" ucap Sehun pada Seungri, GD, dan TOP

Mereka hanya bisa saling melirik satu sama lain "benar kata Sehun sebelum pulang lebih baik makan malam bersama kami" kini Luhan yang berbicara setelah melihat mereka bertiga mengangguk Luhan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Sehun dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama GD tadi?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya "aku bertemu dengannya di danau tadi~" Sehun memeluk guling Luhan, Luhan merapikan piyamanya sebelum mulai melangkah mendekati kasur.

"mereka temanmu hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan yang kini tengah duduk. "bisa di bilang begitu." Dahi Sehun menyerit "bisa di bilang begitu? GD-hyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama.." kini giliran dahi Luhan yang menyerit "hyung?" Sehun mengangguk "dia lebih tua dariku jadi aku harus memanggilnya hyung bukan?" Luhan menghela nafas pelan "lain kali jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang asing ne.." ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun yang ada di pahanya. "arraseo~~"

.

.

.

GD kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar kenapa bayang-bayang Sehun selalu berputar di kepalanya? Senyumnya, cara bicaranya, matanya, gerak tubuhnya terus berputar bagai kaset rusak di kepalnya, GD menatap jendela kamarnya "stop thingking about him GD" GD menghela nafas dia tak boleh memikirkan Sehun entah apa yang akan Luhan lakukan jika tahu GD memikirkan 'propertinya'

GD cukup pintar untuk menebak siapa sosok Sehun, Sehun pastilah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Luhan, saat makan malam tadi Luhan berbicara sangat lembut padanya, tatapan matanya juga berbeda, tak ada lagi pandangan dingin dan merendahkan saat menatap Sehun yang ada hanya tatapan kasih sayang yang penuh kelembutan.

"lebih baik kau berhenti memikirkan Sehun" sebuah suara tiba-tiba memasuki indra pendengaran GD, di ambang pintu tampak TOP yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "hentikan sebelum segalanya menjadi buruk.. kau tahu siapa pasti Luhan bukan? Dia takkan tinggal diam saat ada yang mengganggu 'propertinya'" GD menghela nafas pelan "aku tahu… tapi… bayangan Sehun tak pernah lepas dari otakku. Kenapa orang selembut Sehun bisa berada di samping seorang 'iblis'?"

"aku tak tahu.. tapi bukankah dimana ada 'iblis' di situ ada 'malaikat'?" GD tersenyum kecil "ne.. kau benar.."

.

.

.

"Kim Jong In~!" sebuah teriakan terdengar keras memenuhi sebuah mansion yang ada di tengah hutan "ne?" dengan tampang tak bersalah Kai berjalan mendekati sosok yang baru saja berteriak tadi. "bersihkan kekacauan ini!" Key menatap kekacauan yang ada di ruang TV di lantai 2, bekas bungkus snack, kaleng-kaleng kosong minuman ringan dan remah snack memenuhi tempat itu.

"tapi bukan akau yang melakukannya itu Minho-hyung dan Taemin" bela Kai "aku tak perduli kau cari mereka dan ajak mereka membereskan tempat ini, dan jika dalam waktu 30 menit tempat ini tak kembali seperti semula.." Key menggantung kata-katanya tampak tengan kirinya menggenggam kaleng bekas lalu.. kreeekk…

Kai menatap ngeri kaleng yang kini tengah berubah menjadi bola yang sangat kecil tanpa menunggu lagi Kai langsung mencari sang Pangeran Kodok dan Putri Jamur sebelum Key semakin mengamuk.

"ada apa?" Key membalikan tubuhnya menatap sosok Onew yang berjalan menghampirinya "biasa" ucap Key acuh karena hal ini memang hal yang biasa terjadi.

"apa kau akan menemui 'dia'?" tanya Key "mungkin besok, kau tahu Luhan sangat sulit di jatuhkan akan lebih baik kita menjalin kerjasama untuk menjatuhkannya dari pada berusaha sendiri dan berakhir sia-sia" jelas Onew "tapi Kai meminta kita jangan sampai 'menyentuh' Sehun bukan? Aku tak tahu apa yang Sehun perbuat sampai dia tergila-gila dengan 'properti' Luhan itu" Key mulai berjalan di ikuti Onew "'menyukai' sesuatu tak perlu ada alasanya bukan?" balas Onew, Key tersenyum "kau benar.. kajja sebentar lagi masuk jam makan siang bantu aku menyiapkan makanan untuk 3 bocah itu"

.

.

.

"ku dengar 'Sherlock' meminta bantuan kita?" sebuah suara menghentikan keheningan yang terjadi di sebuah ruangan "yap.. untuk menjatuhkan 'Wolf'" balas suara yang lain "tapi menurutku 'Wolf' akan sulit dijatuhkan, kita tak tahu siapa saja yang menjalin kerjasama dengannya bukan?" kini suara lain yang berbicara.

"tapi bukankah menyenangkan menjatuhkan organisasi yang sama besarnya dengan kita?" ucapan suara itu membuat beberapa orang menyeriangai "kau benar ini pasti menyenangkan.."

"lebih baik kita bersiap-siap, untuk memberikan sedikit 'kejutan' pada 'Wolf'"

A/N

Annyeonggg~~~ mian FF yang ini lama updatenya karena ada beberapa kendala, dari nentuin tempat di mana bakal ketemu Luhan dari korea terbang ke jerman terbang lagi ke London terbang lagi belanda terbang ke china sampai akhirnya mendarat di Jepang /plok/ hehehe.. jujur aja ku ngga terlalu suka chapter ini.. TAT rasanya ada yang kurang tapi ku ngga tahu apa.. mianhae jika Chapter ini mengecewakan /bow/ ku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya /bow again/

Apalagi ku bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang lain ku malah kebanyakan buat FF baru ==a hehehehe… gomawo yang udah review di FF Me or Him? Ku pikir ngga ada yang suka FF itu karena pairnya aneh… ==v

Okay~ cukup cuap-cuapnya~ FF yang Zod!ac lagi ku buat, agak susah soalnya banyak orang yang terlibat, tapi kalau udah jadi bakal ku publish secepatnya kok~~

Okay see u next chapter~~ paiii~paiii~

Sign.

Haruna Quirie

10/22/2013


End file.
